


dancing in the sand

by rocketmanstwo



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, artist! richard, arts!au, dancer! taron, they love each other so so much, they're still in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmanstwo/pseuds/rocketmanstwo
Summary: richard is an artist, taron is his muse.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 30





	dancing in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> my first au!! i don’t know if i’ll continue this to a series or not bc it kinda sucked.  
> but i just thought it was a cute idea and I love the idea of painter! rich. taron being a dancer is based off that one interview where he talks about having a perfect pointe or something along the lines of that. I hope you enjoy!!

dancing in the sand

“taron...” richard sighed, moving the sketchbook from his lap before gently rubbing taron’s cheekbone.

taron had promised richard earlier that once he’d finished his classes, he’d let richard pick him up and take him to the beach for a sketching session. 

it’d been a particular cloudy day meaning they’d have the beach to themselves. as soon as they got there, taron had plopped himself down and immediately fell asleep as soon as richard picked up his pencil. 

“hm?” taron let out a small whine as he stretched for a moment. he turned his head to look at richard. “did you finish?” he asked sleepily, yet excited.

“no, angel. you’re falling asleep.” the older of the two said in a loving tone. 

taron smiled, rolling his eyes. “i’m sorry. i’m just getting bored laying here.” 

richard thought for a moment before he had an idea. “alright. can you practice your routine for me?” 

“right now?” 

“you said you wanted something to do.” richard shrugged. 

taron huffed with a smile before getting off the ground and stretching. “i hope you know it’s not going to be very pretty. i’m sure i’ll look like i’ve gone mad dancing at the beach in jeans and a sweater.”

richard chuckled, “you don’t know how pretty you are do you? anything you do is art.”

the younger blushed for a moment before making a snarky comment. “obviously, there’s not a moment we’re together that you’re not sketching or painting me.” 

richard grinned, “i’m an artist. just let me paint my beautiful muse.” 

“definitely right about that artist part, you’re so bloody talented. I swear you’re the next da vinci or somethin.” taron grinned. 

richard tolled his eyes with a soft smile, “just start dancing, beautiful.”

taron stuck his tongue out before beginning to perform a dance he was learning. richard began to scratch his pencil across his page creating beautifully detailed sketches. it’s amazing the detail he got considering how much taron was moving, but he had already studied every little detail of his lover. 

taron eventually got sick of the silence an began to softly sing a tune to himself. 

“you should be a singer.” richard’s raspy voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“really? who would come to the concerts?” 

“lots of people, t. you’re the most talented and beautiful person that i know. people would be dying to see you.” he said with a smile, still sketching away. “just saying though, i’ll always be front row cheering you on.” 

taron stopped his dancing to bombard richard with kisses and giggles , “shut up, you sap!” 

once the two had stopped laughing, Richard had moved aside the sketchbook to hold taron against his chest in his lap. he planted little kisses to taron’s head as he looked through the drawings.

“hmm... not your best.” the younger joked.

“i shower you with compliments and this is what I get.” richard chuckled.

taron smiled before turning around and wrapping his arms around richard’s neck. “you know that you’re the most talented person in the world right, rich?” 

richard rolled his eyes fondly before pulling taron in for a kiss. “i love you, thu creutair bòidheach.” he murmured against his lips.

“i love you the most, dickie.” taron smiled as they pulled away.

“i should get you home before tina has my head.” richard announced before moving to lift taron off his lap.

“wait, wait—!” taron stopped him from moving, “two requests. carry me and stay for dinner.” 

richard let out a groan, all the while grinning widely. “of course, you big baby.” he agreed, standing up with taron’s thighs wrapped tightly around his hips.

“thank you!” taron cheered, placing a kiss to richard’s cheek.


End file.
